The Stranger
by Hezlin Cherry
Summary: Karena pesta bodoh yang diadakan sahabat yang tak diakuinya. Bibir Uchiha Sasuke yang masih perawan itu pun harus mendapatkan ciuman rakus dari seorang wanita asing berambut aneh yang tak dikenalnya.


**TITLE : The Stranger**

 **AUTHOR : Hezlin Cherry**

 **RATE : M (For Save)**

 **PAIRING : SASUSAKU**

 **GENRE : Romance, Drama**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** **Karena pesta bodoh yang diadakan sahabat yang tak diakuinya. Bibir Uchiha Sasuke yang masih perawan itu pun harus mendapatkan ciuman rakus dari seorang wanita asing berambut aneh yang tak dikenalnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

↖ **(^▽^)↗Happy Reading↖(^▽^)↗**

 **.**

.

.

.

Kepulan asap rokok nampak mengudara dari seorang pria dengan tatapan manik _Onyx_ kelam yang sedang duduk seraya menyesap _wine_ nya tenang. Jujur saja ia tampak tak tertarik dengan pesta yang diadakan sahabat bodohnya itu.

Ya, sahabatnya adalah putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze yang akan melepas masa lajang. Karena sebulan lagi ia akan menikah dengan seorang putri bungsu dari keluarga Hyuuga.

Cukup banyak yang hadir dalam pesta ini. Walaupun ini sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah pesta untuk sahabat dan teman lama calon pengantin di sana. Tapi banyak juga yang tampak asing di mata Sasuke. Ia hanya kenal beberapa saja, selebihnya merupakan orang-orang asing dalam pandangannya.

Awalnya ia hanya duduk sendirian di sofa besar yang bertengger di sudut ruangan ini seraya menyesap _wine_ nya tenang. Tapi ketenangannya tak dapat berlangsung lama karena para wanita yang mulai berdatangan bagai magnet saat melihat pangeran tampan seperti Sasuke sedang nganggur.

Para wanita itu mencoba mendekati eksekutif muda tampan kita ini dengan berbagai cara. Dari yang mencoba mengajak ngobrol Sasuke, sampai mencoba untuk merayu Sasuke, meraba-rabanya namun hanya diberi tatapan tajam oleh mata hitam itu dan para wanita itupun langsung mengkeret ketakutan. Sebagian langsung pergi tapi sebagian lagi masih berada di sekitar Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah terlalu sering mengalami kejadian seperti ini, salahkan ketampanan dirinya yang terlahir di atas rata-rata tersebut. Ia masih saja duduk bersandar di sofa ditemani segelas _wine_ yang entah mengapa tak habis-habis dan sepuntung rokok kesayangannya. Ia menyesalnya perlahan lalu menghembuskannya ke udara seolah kepulan asap rokok itu adalah beban-beban yang ada dalam pikirannya yang ia keluarkan untuk merilekskan pikiran. Ia terhanyut bukan karena pestanya namun terhanyut oleh pikirannya sendiri sampai ia melihat sekelebat bayangan asing. Ya sangat asing dan tentu saja hal itu menyedot atensinya.

Manik _Onyx_ nya menatap tajam sosok gadis -ah atau wanita ya? Anggap saja wanita karena ini memang pesta untuk para orang dewasa sepertinya yang artinya tidak mungkin ada gadis belasan tahun di sini.

Wanita itu menampakkan siulet anggun dengan gaun hitam yang memiliki belahan punggung sepanjang pinggangnya. Wanita itu memiliki tubuh yang sintal dan punggung yang putih sempurna terekspose dengan jelas di sana, oke Sasuke mengakui bagian ini. Wanita itu memiliki tubuh yang menggugah iman para kaum adam sepertinya. Oh dan jangan lupakan rambutnya. Iya, rambut wanita itulah yang menarik perhatiannya -merah muda.

Rambut wanita itu digulung acak namun tetap terlihat apik dan elegan dengan menyisakan beberapa helai anak rambutnya di bagian depan. Untuk wajahnya, Sasuke belum melihatnya karena wanita itu berada pada posisi yang membelakangi posisinya saat ini. Ia nampak sedang asyik mengobrol. Dari sini manik hitam Sasuke dapat melihat berbagai tatapan dari para lelaki yang ditujukan untuk wanita merah muda itu. Sepertinya wajahnya cukup cantik, itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke setelah mengamatinya lama namun wanita yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya itu tak juga berbalik. Dan...

 _Shit!_

Wanita itu tiba-tiba berbalik dan tepat menatap ke dalam _Onyx_ nya. Kau tertangkap basah sedang memandanginya, eh Sasuke.

 _Onyx_ dan _Emerald_ bersibobrok walau dalam radius 50 meter. Ya, Sasuke tak dapat berpaling, wanita itu memiliki sepasang mata yang sangat indah. Hijau _Emerald_ yang meneduhkan, menyedotnya masuk dan terjun ke dalam pesonanya. Wajahnya juga Ayu. Bibirnya tampak menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang seolah mengetahui isi otak pangeran tampan kita.

Sasuke tahu jika ia tertangkap basah sedang memandangi wanita merah muda itu, oh sungguh ia tak dapat mengalihkan atensinya sampai ia menangkap senyuman wanita yang seolah di tujukan olehnya dan ya dengan cepat ia segera memalingkan pandangannya.

Sasuke tak ingin dianggap sebagai pria mesum yang sedang memandangi punggung dan _body_ seorang wanita asing yang bahkan ia tak mengenalnya. Lalu tertangkap basah pula. Sial! Ini memalukan. Ia segera menenggak _wine_ nya habis dalam sekali tegukan. Masih mencari objek lain yang menarik perhatiannya asalkan tidak memandangi wanita merah muda itu lagi batinnya. Namun tetap saja atensinya tak dapat ia singkirkan dari wanita itu.

Pandangannya kembali mengedar mencoba mencari bayangan wanita itu lagi namun nihil. Wanita berambut merah muda tak lagi berada di posisinya. Ia sudah menghilang dari sana. Terselip rasa kecewa di hati Sasuke. Tapi ia menepisnya, sungguh ia masih kesal berada di sini.

"Mencariku?"

Pria tampan bermarga Uchiha itu tersentak kaget saat wanita itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya.

"..."

Ia tak menjawab, oh ayolah Sasuke. Betapa beruntungnya kau saat wanita yang menarik perhatianmu kini berada disampingmu 'kan. Jangan kau sia-siakan kesempatan untuk mengenalnya. Namun Sasuke merasa ini terlalu mudah. Ini sungguh sangat klise. Ibarat ia sebuah magnet yang dapat menarik semua objek berbahan besi di sekitarnya dengan mudah.

"Sombong, eh?" Ucap wanita berambut merah muda itu lagi sambil menyeringai seksi.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya sekilas. Ini terlalu klise. Sebuah tarik menarik, lalu perkenalan, lalu bla bla bla, terlalu mudah ditebak. Ia tak suka itu. Walau di awal ia sempat tertarik namun ini terlalu mudah baginya. Sama saja seperti wanita-wanita lain yang mendekat karena ketampanannya itu.

Sasuke masih diam, ia memanggil seorang pelayan yang lewat untuk menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelas kosongnya. Namun kegiatan pelayan itu diinterupsi oleh wanita di sampingnya. Wanita itu mengambil botol _wine_ dan menyuruh si pelayan untuk pergi.

Dengan gerakan sensual, wanita itu menuangkan _wine_ tersebut ke dalam gelas milik Sasuke. Ia menuangnya perlahan namun di akhir sengaja ia beri goyangan pada gerakannya dan mengakibatkan beberapa tetes _wine_ tertumpah ke atas kemeja putih Sasuke.

Ia menggeram lalu menatap tajam sepasang bola mata hijau di hadapannya.

"Kau sengaja menumpahkannya."

Bukan seperti pertanyaan namun sebuah pernyataan keluar dari bibir tipis milik Sasuke.

Wanita merah muda itu menyeringai menggoda. "Kau mengacuhkanku sayang." Ucapnya sembari tangannya meraba dada bidang Sasuke.

' _Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan wanita ini.'_ Batin Sasuke.

Dia terlalu berani, biasanya tak ada wanita yang tahan dengan _deathglare_ nya. Dari sini ia juga dapat mencium aroma alkohol yang kental saat mendengar wanita itu berbicara.

"Kau pikir aku akan melupakanmu begitu saja uh?"

Wanita itu meranyau tak jelas sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang sasuke.

"Kau meninggalkaku begitu saja demi wanita seperti Mei!" Rancaunya lagi.

Sasuke tau jika wanita ini sedang mabuk, lihat saja ia meranyau tak jelas dihadapannya. Sasuke memutuskan akan pergi dari sini namun terlambat.

"!"

Dengan cepat wanita itu telah menarik kerah bajunya dan melahap bibir _sexy_ yang masih perawan miliknya. Hah!? Masih perawan? Tentu saja! Karena Sasuke tak pernah terlalu berminat berurusan dengan para wanita yang menurutnya sungguh memerepotkan itu.

Sial!

Sasuke tak dapat menghindar lagi. Wanita itu telah menindih dan menduduki tubuhnya, mengeksplotasinya ganas. Ciuman liar dan panas wanita itu benar-benar menggodanya. Bibir wanita itu sangat menggairahkan, walaupun beraroma alkohol namun berhasil membuatnya menegang. Sasuke memang diam saja karena bibir wanita itu yang sungguh sangat liar melumat bibir miliknya. Menggigit-gigit kecil, menyesap, menghisap bibirnya kuat penuh tekanan dan membuat Sasuke mulai menikmatinya sampai sebuah suara menghentikan tindakan wanita itu.

"Ya Tuhan Sakura! Kau sudah sangat mabuk!" Ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang ponytail yang langsung menarik wanita bernama Sakura barusan untk menjauh dari Sasuke.

Wanita pirang itu membungkuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke atas perbuatan temannya. Mereka berdua lantas pergi meninggalkan pesta. Sasuke mengangguk menanggapinya seraya memperbaiki pakaiannya yang nampak berantakan karena wanita asing barusan.

Ia baru sadar jika ia menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Sang empunya pesta pun datang menghampiri.

"Wow _Teme_ , ciuman kalian tadi sangat hot~" Ujar Naruto menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda sang sahabat.

"Dia yang tiba-tiba menciumku!" sanggah Sasuke.

"Oh ayolah _Teme_ , tapi kau menikmatinya bukan? Hahaha..."

"Ck! Apa kau mengenalnya _Dobe_?"

"Tentu..." jawab Naruto, "tapi kau cari tau saja sendiri~" lanjutnya lagi seolah tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran sahabat tampannya.

Sasuke hanya diam tak menyahut lagi. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Ino, apa memang perasaanku saja atau gimana ya? Kenapa banyak yang memperhatikan kita sejak memasuki gedung ini?" Ucao seorang wanita berhelaian merah muda panjang yang sedang disanggul rapi dengan poni miring dan sedikit anak rambut yang jatuh membingkai wajah ayunya itu gugup.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Jawab wanita yang dipanggil Ino itu singkat. Pandangannya tegas menampakkan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Berbeda dengan wanita disebelahnya yang tingkat kepercayaan dirinya agak menurun karena mendapatkan berbagai tatapan menurutnya semenjak ia memasuki gedung pencakar langit ini.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Sakura! Tak usah dipikirkan! Kita harus fokus dalam presentasi rapat ini karena nasib perusahaan ada di tangan kita." Ketus Ino meyakinkan.

Menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan guna menetralisis kegugupannya. Sakura bergumam pelan "Baiklah."

Ya, kedua wanita cantik itu harus tampil maksimal agar presentasi perusahaannya berhasil membuat perusahaan raksasa seperti Uchiha Group ini mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kecil mereka yang gosipnya nyaris bangkrut.

Setelah di antar oleh karyawan di perusahaan ini. Mereka berdua kini telah berada di lantai 22 tepatnya di depan pintu pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan ini. Mereka berdua dipersilahkan masuk.

Sakura benar-benar gugup. Nasib perusahaan berada di tangan mereka. Benar saja Ia dan Ino menjadi perwakilan perusahaan Hatake Corp yang sedang dalam krisis untuk mendapatkan asupan dana dari perusahaan besar. Hatake Kakashi sang pemimpin di perusahaan tempat Sakura bekerja memang sengaja menunjuk kedua wanita cantik ini. Dengan harapan para bos-bos besar akan mudah luluh. Tapi kita lihat saja nanti.

Sakura sedikit kaget saat melihat hanya ada sepuluh orang yang akan ikut rapat? Ia pikir sekitar duapuluhan orang. Tapi tak masalah itu membuatnya tak terlalu gugup. Ia melihat ada calon suami sahabatnya yaitu Namikaze Naruto dari perusahaan Namikaze yang nampak hadir di rapat ini. Naruto melambai pelan pada Sakura. Dan di sambut senyuman olehnya. Dan siapa di sebelah Naruto itu?

 _Emerald_ Sakura memicing, sepertinya tak asing batinnya. Pria itu sangat tampan dengan katagori nyaris sempurna. Dan kau tau pria itu juga sedang menatap Sakura tajam. Oh membuatnya meneguk ludah gugup. Tatapan tajam pria tampan ber _nametage_ Uchiha itu benar-benar menelanjanginya.

Tunggu dulu ' _Uchiha_?' itu berati pria tampan tersebut adalah pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Group ini. Muda dan tampan _inner_ Sakura benar-benar meleleh.

Sedangkan Ino tampak melotot tak percaya, ini buruk batinnya. Pemilik perusahaan ini adalah pria yang pernah dicium ganas oleh sahabat _pinky_ nya. Semoga ini tidak berjalan buruk do'anya dalam hati.

Kedua wanita cantik itu mulai menarik kursi yang berada di sisi kanan meja bundar besar yang berada di tengah-tengah ruang rapat ini.

Sakura mulai mempersiapkan materi dan membuka laptopnya karena ia hanya berperan di balik layar. Ya, ia sungguh demam panggung. Ia tak tebiasa tampil di depan umum. Oleh karena Itu sahabat pirangnya lah yang mengambil alih tugas mempresentasikan proposal bisnis mereka di depan. Tentu saja Ino lebih memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi dibanding Sakura.

Tetapi mereka harus menunggu giliran karena ada sekitar sepuluh perusahaan yang juga akan mempresentasikan proposal mereka. Mereka bersaing untuk dapat bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Group. Akan ada yang terdepak karena Uchiha Group hanya akan bekerja sama dengan sebagian perusahaan saja yang dianggapnya saling menguntungkan.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu dalam ruang besar yang dipergunakan untuk berkumpulnya para penguasa Perusahaan. Tepat pukul delapan malam rapat ini akhirnya selesai. Dengan hasil akhir yang cukup menguntungkan bagi perusahaan Hatake Corp karena memang Ino dan Sakura sungguh tampil memukau hingga membius para peserta rapat lainnya. Walaupun dalam rapat Sakura tak dapat tenang karena ada sepasang manik hitam kelam yang terus mengawasinya tajam. Tentunya hal itu tak membuat Sakura gentar. Ini demi nasib perusahaan. Dan untungnya para Perusahaan penguasa mulai mempertimbangkan untuk bekerja sama dengan Hatake Corp.

"Aku pesan _vanilla late_ ," pinta Sakura yang sedang memesan minuman pemuas dahaga. Ia menoleh pada sahabat pirangnya. "Kau pesan apa _pig_?"

Ino melotot seolah mengatakan ' _jangan panggil aku pig di depan umum_!' Sakura langsung memutar bola matanya. "Jus jeruk." Jawab Ino.

Mereka saat ini sedang berada di sebuah _Cafetaria_ yang memang disediakan perusahaan ini untuk para pegawainya. Sekedar melepas lelah dan menuntaskan dahaga.

"Ino jus jeruk habis." Seru Sakura yang memang posisi meja mereka tak jauh dari etalase. Namun Ino tampak sibuk bertelpon ria dengan kekasihnya. Oke, Sakura berinisiatif untuk menggantinya dengan jus mangga. Toh sama-sama berwarna kuning batinnya .

Setelah mendapatkan dua pesanannya dengan degara ia berbalik menuju meja tempat sahabat blondenya duduk.

BRUK!

Sakura menahan napasnya. Mana ia tahu saat berbalik tadi ternyata juga ada orang dibelakangnya . Dan tentunya benturan itupun tak terelakkan lagi, kedua minumannya pun sukses mendarat di tubuh orang tersebut. Naas untuk Sakura yang perlahan menatap wajah sang pemilik tubuh dengan noda minumannya ternyata adalah Presiden di Perusahaan ini.

GLEK!

"Ups!" Naruto yang juga sedang menemani Sasuke untuk mencari kopi panas itupun juga nampak kaget.

"Ma-maafkan saya Tuan." Cicitnya lemah. Ia sungguh merutuki kebodoannya. Ia yakin pria tampan yang memiliki wajah dingin ini pastilah sangat marah.

"Ck, kau lagi"!

"Lagi?" tanya Sakura bingung. Kata lagi itu memiliki makna seolah mereka pernah bertemu beberapa kali. "Maksud anda? Apakah kita pernah bertemu selain di ruang rapat tadi?

"Kau tak mengingatnya?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala merah jambunya sebagai jawaban.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang kau harus membersihka jas ku ini. Aku tunggu di ruanganku sebelum jam sembilan malam!" Sergah Sasuke seraya melepas Jas dan melemparkannya pada Sakura.

"Eh! Tak akan sempat, ini kan sudah jam delapan!?" Balas Sakura frustasi. Bagaimana ia akan membersihkannya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Apakah sempat kering. Dan di mana ia akan membersihkan jas mahal ini?

"Hn, aku tak peduli." Ujar Sasuke melangkah kembali ke kantornya. Ia sudah tidak _mood_ lagi untuk memesan minuman.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berbisik "ada jasa laundry di lantai dasar gedung ini." Bisiknya.

Sakura langsung tersenyum cerah kepada Naruto seolah mengatakan terima Kasih karena mau membantunya.

Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa mematung di kursinya. Ia lalu menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino cemas.

"Hem, aku akan ke lantai dasar untuk membersihkan ini." Jawabnya menunjukkan jas hitam Sasuke yang terkena tumpahan minuman mereka. "Kau tunggu aku di sini ya?"

"Aku dijemput Sai."

"Maksudmu kau akan meninggalkanku? di sini?" Sakura mulai panik. Ia tak mau sendirian malam-malam begini di gedung orang yang asing baginya. Apalagi suasana di sini mulai sepi. Bahkan cafetaria sudah siap-siap mau tutup.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, tapi Sai mengajakku _dinner_. Dan aku tak bisa menolaknya." Jelas ino.

Sakura merotasi kedua bola matanya. Ia sangat tau sahabat keras kepalanya ini akan selalu luluh jika dihadapkan oleh Sai, Sai, dan Sai.

"Baiklah." Balas Sakura yang segera mengambil langkah seribu agar cepat sampai di lantai dasar dan cepat menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya ini dan ia bisa segera pulang berendam air hangat di _bath up_ nya.

Sakura segera bergegas turun menuju lantai dasar gedung ini. Ia harus bertanggung jawab membersihkan jas mahal Presedir Uchiha.

Dalam langkahnya ia selalu berpikir tentang tatapan misterius yang selalu diberikan pria Uchiha itu padanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tatapan pria itu terlalu mengerikan. Tampan sih, tapi siapa yang tidak takut jika mendapat tatapan setajam elang darinya. Sakura saja sebenarnya tidak terlalu ingin berinteraksi dengan pria itu. Tapi ia malah melakukan kebodohan yang justru membuatnya harus kembali bertemu. Padahal setelah rapat ini 'kan dia akan kembali ke kantornya yang damai dan tentram.

' _Haaahh_...' Bibir mungilnya kembali menghela napas lelah.

Setelah dirasa ia menemukan jasa laundry di sini dengan cepat Sakura menuju ke sana. Ruangan untuk jasa laundry di sini cukup besar. Tampak dari mesin cuci kualitas terbaik yang berjajar rapi memenuhi tempat ini. Beberapa loker untuk penyimpanan barang dan etalase yang cukup besar.

Sakura menunggu di sofa besar yang memang disediakan untuk para _customer_ yang ingin menunggu. Hanya ada dirinya dan seorang wanita yang Kisaran umurnya sekitar tiga puluhan duduk tak jauh dari Sakura.

Kurang lebih menunggu tiga puluh menit, akhirnya selesai juga jas sang Presdir. Sakura memeluk jas itu karena memang setelah di laundy, jas hitam itu nampak semakin lembut dan lebih Wangi.

Ia menyukai aroma jas ini.

Dengan langkah cepat Sakura segera masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol 22 untuk lantai 22 gedung ini. Di mana ruangan sang Presdir berada.

Ting.

Lift berbunyi menandakan telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Perlahan pintu terbuka dan...

DEG!

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat melihat Presdir Uchiha yang ternyata juga menunggu lift ini.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke pun juga tampak melebar untuk sepersekian detik. Menandakan dia juga terkejut. Namun dengan cepat ia menutupi raut keterkejutannya itu dengan memasang wajah _stoic_ nya.

Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum Sasuke masuk ke dalam lift tanpa berkata apapun.

Sakura bergeser sedikit agar tidak terlalu menempel pada Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan tangan kekar Sasuke yang terulur menyentuh tombol lift. Ia menekan tombol 1 yang berarti lantai dasar.

Sakura menahan napasnya. Ingin ia bertanya kenapa pria ini seenaknya sendiri. Bahkan di sini dirinya seperti tak di anggap.

"Aku pikir kau tak 'kan kembali." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Pandangannya masuh lurus ke depan tanpa menghadap lawan bicaranya.

"Ma-maaf Uchiha- _san_. Prosesnya memang agak lama." Sakura menjawab takut-takut.

Ya, tentu saja ia takut. Bayangkan dia saat ini sedang berdua saja dengan pria yang selalu menatapnya tajam terlebih lagi pria itu seorang Presdir. Catat itu! Presdir muda tampan Uchiha.

Sakura menyerahkan jas itu sambil berdoa dalam hati agar ia segera tiba di lantai 1 dan ia bisa segera kabur dari situasi menegangkan seperti ini.

"Hn." bergumam sekilas, Sasuke menerima jasnya lalu segera dipakai olehnya.

Entah mengapa perjalanan menuju lantai satu sangatlah lama. Dan suhu di dalam lift ini semakin terasa panas. Nampak dari bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai bermunculan di sekitar kening Sakura.

"Kau harus segera pulang. Ini sudah malam." Entah ini kalimat peringatan atau apa yang lumayan panjang keluar dari bibir Uchiha Sasuke. Belum sempat Sakura menjawab tapi Sasuke kembali berkata lebih tepatnya bertanya. "Kau pulang sendirian?"

"Ya saya pulang sendirian Uchiha- _san_."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Titah Sasuke tiba-tiba seraya menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan membuat wanita merah muda itu grogi tingkat tinggi.

"Tidak usah, saya membawa kendaraan pribadi." Jawab Sakura sopan. Helloooo tentu saja ia menolaknya. Tak tahu kah kalian jika ia hampir mati kehabisan napas di dekeat pria ini.

"Baiklah."

Saat lift tiba dan terbuka. Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura untuk pergi duluan. Mereka berpisah di sini.

Sakura kembali bernapas lega. Ia harus segera pulang dan berendam air hangat.

~~~OOO~~~

Uchiha Sasuke sedang mengendarai mobil mewahnya dalam diam. Ia melihat jam tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Tak biasanya ia pulang jam segini. Karena ia selalu bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum malam. Karena tadi ada sedikit insiden yang harus membuatnya menunggu. Menyebalkan memang tapi entah mengapa Sasuke tampak tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Hn, Haruno Sakura..." gumamnya pelan. "Wanita aneh dengan keperibadian yang berbeda." lanjutnya lagi entah pada siapa.

Ia terus menyetir dengan tenang namun pikirannya berkelana entah kemana. Mata hitam sekelam malamnya menelisik jalanan ibukota yang tak pernah surut dari keramaian.

Bunyi getaran ponsel mengalihkan atensinya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengangkat benda tipis persegi panjang tersebut.

"Hn, ada apa _dobe_?"

"Teme _tolong aku, mobilku mogok lagi..._ " Rengek Naruto di seberang sana.

"Ck, harusnya kau ikuti saranku. Jual saja mobil tuamu itu!" decak Sasuke jengkel. Pasalnya sahabat kuningnya ini memang selalu bermasalah dengan Jeep tuanya.

 _"Aku tak mungkin menjualnya. Aku menyayangi mobil tuaku ini!"_ Balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Kau di mana sekarang?"

" _Aku berada di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Lebih tepatnya sebelum simpang 4."_

"Sial! Itu berlawanan arah dari Apartemenku."

" _Ayolah_ teme _, karena tak ada lagi yang menolongku... di sini jauh dari bengkel kau tau, hanya ada penjual makanan dan minuman saja. Dan aku menunggumu di kedai ramen. Oke."_ jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

Sasuke segera bermanuver untuk menuju tempat sahabat kuningnya. Yah walaupun posisi Naruto saat ini harus membuat ia berbalik arah tapi tak masalah baginya.

Sedan mewahnya kini telah memasuki pinggiran kota. Wilayah sekitar pinggiran kota dipisahkan oleh hutan pinus yang lumayan luas. Jadi jalanan ke arah sini cukup menyeramkan karena memang sepi. Namun di ujung jalan ini kau akan menemukan berbagai macam pedagang yang menjajakan jualannya di sini. Pertanda kalau sebentar lagi kau akan memasuki pinggiran kota tokyo.

Sasuke yang masih melintasi jalanan dengan latar hutan pinus sedikit melebarkan matanya saat ia melihat ada mobil yang sedang berhenti di pinggir jalan sepi ini. Betapa malangnya pengemudi mobil itu mogok di tempat begini batinnya.

Sasuke membuat mobilnya berjalan perlahan. Tiba-tiba sang pemilik mobil keluar.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Dengan cepat Sasuke menghentikan mobil di depan mobil Sakura. Dan keluar untuk membantu wanita Malang yang sepertinya sedang mengalami hari sialnya pada hari ini.

Tap.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu Nona?" Suara _baritone_ nya memecah kesunyian.

Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia berbalik dan terkejut saat mendapati seorang Presedir Uchiha sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Uchiha- _san_?" Sakura bernapas lega karen buka. Orang aneh yang menghampirinya.

"Hn, ada apa dengan mobilmu?" tanya Sasuke kalem seraya mengamati mobil Sakura mencoba melihat mana yang tidak beres seolah ia adalah montir. Hei gini-gini pak Presdir kita ini cukup mengerti soal mesin!

"Humm aku juga tak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa di gas lagi dan mogok seketika." jelas Sakura tak mengerti.

Sasuke mencoba membuka kap mobil bagian depan, oh sebelum melakukan itu ia tampak meletakkan jas dan melonggarkan kerah berdasinya. Menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku agar ia leluasa memperbaiki mesin mobil.

Sakura menahan napasnya saat melihat penampilan berantakan sang Presdir. Namun sungguh penampilannya itu malah membuat dirinya semakin seksi dan hot. Glek. Sakura menelan ludah susah payah saat mencoba menepis pikiran mesum yang baru saja mampir di kepala pinknya. Hei! Jangan berpikiran mesum saat genting seperti ini. Ingat ini tempat sepi dan mobilmu sedang mogok. Entah apa yang terjadi jika pak Presdir kita tidak melewati jalan ini.

Sasuke masih tampak mencari-cari penyebab mogoknya mobil mewah keluaran tahun 2015 ini, sebelum Sakura menyadarkannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang merupakan tujuan awalnya.

"Emm, apa alamat rumahmu di sekitaran sini Uchiha- _san_?"

"Hn, tidak. Tapi tunggu sebentar."

Pria tampan berambut mencuat ke belakang itu tampak meraih ponselnya di dalam saku kemejanya. Ia menelpon seseorang lebih tepatnya menelpon sahabat kuningnya yang mungkin saja sudah habis 3 mangkok ramen atau lebih sambil menunggu dirinya datang.

" _Dobe_ , maafkan aku tak bisa ke sana."

" _Apa maksudmu teme! Kau telah memberiku Harapan palsu! Kau PHP! Aku menunggumu sampai habis 3 posri ramen kau tau!"_ Sembur Naruto di sebrang sana frustasi.

"Ada urusan yang lebih penting, aku akan menghubungi asistenku untuk membantumu. PIP!" Jawab Sasuke langsung memutuskan sepihak sambungan telponnya.

"Emm maaf, jika anda ada urusan yang lebih penting..." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba sambil menelan saliva gugup dan dalam hati ia akan merutuki perkataannya, "anda bisa pergi Uchiha- _san_."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya setelah ia menaruh kembali ponsel ke dalam sakunya.

"Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam Nona! Dan aku lebih memilih untuk membantumu." Tegas Sasuke.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar perkataan pria yang baru ia temui hari ini tersebut. Pria ini sangat peduli padanya.

"Baiklah Uchiha- _san_."

"Tidak usah terlalu formal, panggil Sasuke saja." Balas eksekutif muda itu tiba-tiba seraya memalingkan wajahnya menghadap wanita merah muda di sebelahnya.

Sakura menahan nafasnya sejenak karena gugup, "o-oke." sahutnya.

Sakura terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang tampak serius memeriksa mesin mobilnya dalam diam, pria itu benar-benar tampan dan begitu perhatian padanya. Ah, tidak! Sakura menggeleng keras. Ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap. Mungkin sana pria Uchiha ini memang memiliki rasa peduli yang tinggi hingga mau membantu wanita asing sepertinya.

Sudah dua puluh menit berlangsung dan kondisi mobil Sakura masih saja tak dapat dihidupkan. Entah apa kendalanya belum diketahui oleh Sasuke.

Dengan tubuh yang tampak sedikit kotor dan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan mulai terlihat kumal. Peluh pun membasahi kening hingga membuat poni serta anak rambut menjuntai di wajah tampan Sasuke itu telihat lepek. Tapi tetap tak mengurangi ketampanan wajah sang Uchiha.

"Maaf, sepertinya kita harus meninggalkannya di sini." Ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan sambil menengok jam tangan yang bertengger di tangan kekarnya.

Sakura tampak kaget, ia bergumam lirih "bagaimana ini?"

Tapi cukup didengar oleh Sasuke, "aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sakura tampak bimbang, _Emerld_ indahnya beberapa kali menatap mobil kesayangannya yang tak berdaya dan menatap Sasuke yang serius ingin menolongnya.

"Baiklah, maaf merepotkanmu Sasuke." Sedikit canggung ia mengucap nama pria dihadapannya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, ia berjalan ke mobil dan membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura.

Saat sudah di dalam mobil pun Sakura masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari mobil kesayangannya. Berbagai kegundahannya tentang apakah mobilnya akan baik-baik saja bermalam di tempat ini sendirian? Apakah aman? Itulah yang dipikirkannya.

Sasuke dapat melihat itu, ia berdehem sejenak.

"Tenang saja, besok aku yang akan mengurusnya."

Sakura refleks menoleh, "eh, ti-tidak usah. Aku tak ingin terlalu merepotkanmu."

Sasuke tak menjawab lagi. Ia fokus menyetir ke depan setelah bertanya dimana alamat wanita merah muda malang ini. Mengingat cuaca sepertinya kurang bersahabat malam ini. Mereka harus segera sampai di rumah sebelum langit meruntuhkan pasukan cairnya ke bumi.

Sesampainya di apartemen Sakura. Mereka berdua pun turun. Sasuke mengantarnya sampai depan pintu apartemen wanita merah muda itu. Entah mengapa ia sangat ingin mengetahui letak pintu apartemennya dan setelah itu ia bisa pulang dengan tenang pikirnya.

"Terima kasih kau telah mengantarku, err Sasuke." Sakura berujar malu-malu.

Bagaimanapun ia benar-benar bersyukur bertemu Sasuke saat tadi mobilnya mogok. Kalau tidak, entahlah bagaimana nasibnya sekarang mungkin ia akan pasrah dan tiduran di pinggir jalan.

"Hn, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Sasuke setelah mengantarkan Sakura tepat di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Eh, kau tak ingin minum kopi dulu?" undangan bodoh yang keluar dari bibirnya membuat Sakura merutuki perkataannya sendiri dalam hati.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia saat ini sedang mengundang seorang pria asing yang baru ditemuinya untuk masuk dan minum kopi bersamanya berdua. Mengingat ia hanya tinggal sendirian dan sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam lewat.

Ia melirikkan _Emerald_ jernihnya melihat reaksi pria tampan di hadapannya.

Sasuke pun tampak terkejut sepersekian detik. Ia sedikit menimbang-nimbang jawaban seraya melihat arloji yang bertengger gagah di tangan kirinya. Namun detik berikutnya ia menarik bibir atasnya membentuk seringai seksi dan menggoda di mata Sakura.

"Sungguh tak baik mengundang seorang pria minum kopi malam-malam begini Nona."

Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah. "Ma-maksudku sebagai ucapan terimakasihku..." cicitnya malu, "tapi kalau kau tak mau ya tidak masalah." Lanjutnya lagi seraya menatap kedua onyx berkilat yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum bengkok, "hn, baiklah."

Sasuke mengekor dibelakang Sakura memasuki apartemennya. Ruangan ini cukup besar walaupun tak sebesar apartemen milik Sasuke. Tapi suasananya sangat nyaman dan wanita merah muda itu sangat pandai mengatur segala furniture di dalam sini sehingga terlihat begitu sesuai dengan penataannya yang memiliki kesan klasik.

Sakura mempersilahkan tamunya agar duduk di sebuah sofa fluffy yang berhadapan dengan TV layar lebarnya. Dihadapan sofa itu ada sebuah meja yang di atasnya berjajar toples-toples cantik berisikan aneka camilan kesukaan Sakura. Tentu saja camilan manis yang sangat dibenci oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk bersandar untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang cukup lelah itu sambil menunggu sang tuan rumah datang membawakan kopi yang dijanjikan. Ia menghela napas berat, namun ia mencium aroma menenangkan dari ruangan ini. Entah mengapa aroma manis bercampur vanila membuatnya semakin rileks dan nyaris tertidur.

Tak lama Sakura pun datang, ia hanya mengganti pakaian atasnya saja menjadi blouse rumahan santai tanpa mengganti rok kerjanya karena tak ingin membuat Sasuke menunggu lama. Ia datang membawa mapan berisi secangkir kopi susu untuknya dan secangkir kopi hitam untuk Sasuke.

"Maaf lama menunggu," Ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, "ini kopimu." lanjutnya lagi.

"Aa, terimakasih."

Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan Sakura dan menerima secangkir kopi lalu meniup-niupnya sebelum ia mminumnya perlahan.

Sedangkan Sakura terus memperhatikan Sasuke dalam diam, bagaimana gerak-gerik presdir tampan itu saat meniup kopi buatannya sungguh terlihat menggemaskan. Lalu bibir tipis kissablenya yang menyeruput kopi hitam itu tampak menggoda.

Sasuke mengakui kopi buatan wanita merah muda yang baru dikenalnya ini sangatlah enak dan pas di lidahnya. Rasanya tidak terlalu manis karena dia memang tidak menyukai yang manis-manis. Ia masih belum sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh Sakura.

"Ini enak." Pujinya seraya menoleh pada Sakura yang ternyata sedang menatapnya intens. Sebenarnya ia agak risih ditatap seperti itu. Tapi entah mengapa ia tidak terlalu memedulikannya karena menurutnya tatapan Emerald meneduhkan itu begitu menggemaskan.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir kopi itu kurang gula..." Cicitnya malu. Kali ini Sakura sedikit menunduk karena ia tak tahan bertatapan terlalu lama dengan _onyx_ hitam sekelam manlam yang seolah menelanjanginya itu. Jadi ia memilih mengalihkan tatapannya ke kaki meja di bawah sana.

"Tidak, aku memang tak menyukai yang manis-manis." kembali ia meminum kopi tersebut sampai tandas karena memang membuat tubuhnya hangat dan lebih rileks lagi.

Manik hijau klorofil Sakura menangkap noda hitam bekas kopi di sudut bibir Sasuke. Refleks ia mengerakkan tangannya dan mengusap sudut bibir pria tampan tersebut. Membuat Sasuke terkesiap kaget.

"Eh, maaf ada noda di bibirmu tadi."

Sadar akan perubahan mimik Sasuke membuat Sakura segera menjelaskan maksudnya menyentuh bibir tipis menggoda iman kaum hawa di sana. Entah mengapa jantung Sakura sedikit berdebar di bagian ini.

"Bagaimana rasa bibir itu ya, hmm..." Sakura bergumam lirih sangat lirih untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum ia meminum kopi susu dalam genggamannya. Namun gumaman Sakura cukup terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika kau rasakan saja sendiri."

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut dengan balasan dari Sasuke, apa pria itu mendengar gumaman bodoh dan mesumnya barusan? Sial! Ini benar-benar memalukan! Wajah Sakura sudah sangat panas karena malu, sungguh ia tadi keceplosan.

Namun ia melihat Sasuke tampak memejamkan mata, sepertinya pria itu tertidur, batinnya. Ia tampak lelah. Fiuuhh, untung saja.

Sakura masih memperhatikan wajah tampan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Dan lihat itu bibir _kissable_ miliknya tampak terbuka kecil. Entah setan darimana yang merasuki tubuh Sakura hingga ia benar-benar mendekati Sasuke lalu mencoba bibir tipis yang menarik perhatiannya sedari tadi itu.

Ia hanya mengecup pelan dan menempelkan bibirnya saja, namun aroma maskulin pria itu menguar dan tercium olehnya. Sungguh memabukkan. Sakura tak ingin membangunkan pria ini, dengan segera ia menjauh dari Sasuke dan ternyata manik hitam berkilau itu terbuka menatap intens _emerald_ nya.

DEG!

"Maaf, aku ... hanya ingin mencobanya..."

 _'BODOOOOOHHHH! Apa yang kau katakan Sakura? Ini sungguh sangat memalukan!' Inner_ Sakura menjerit-jerit didalam sana. Sungguh ia meratapi nasibnya sendiri yang mengapa hari ini ia sangat bodoh.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~to be continued~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Helooo minaa,, bertemu lagi denganku -Hezlin-**_

 _ **Maafkan diriku yang tiba-tiba membuat fic baru begini dan menelantarkan fic MC ku yang lainnya. Tapi sumpah ini bener2 berseliweran di otak nistaku hahaa, dan fic ini hanya 2 atau 3 chapter aja kok. Gak panjang2 karena hanya fic ringan selingan sebelum aku melanjutkan fic MC ku ya. Dan anggap aja ini fic come back aku ke dunia per FF an. ^_^||**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jika kalian menyukainya jangan lupa meninggalkan review untuk fic ini ya. Agar aku semakin semangat melanjutkannya, insyaallah minggu depan chap 2 up ya karena memang sudah membuat plot cerita ini sampai end. Jadi tidak akan lama up nya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dan jiKa ingin berhubungan denganku bisa melalui facebook atau Instagramku**_

 _ **Fb: Hezty U Pranicha**_

 _ **IG: hezty_**_

 _ **Pasti aku follback kok tenang aja hihi ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi jangan lup ya...**_

 _ **See u again**_

 _ **~^O^~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
